Stumbling Across Fanfiction
by damonsalvat0re
Summary: Cammie, who tried to run away, got caught, and brought back. Now, in a room full of four bored teenage girls, and one boy who knocked on their door, how will they react when Liz stumbles across Fanfiction? OneShot!


**Hey! Its me, again! I know, I don't usually update this often, buuuuut, I REALLY wanted to do this! I've been waiting for someone to do this, but no one that I know of HAVE done it for the Gallagher Girls! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. I FORGOT to do it on my one shot. Ehh, this goes to that to. Or Fanfiction. XD**

**C POV**

While attempting to throw multiple pieces of popcorn in the air, and catching them all, I was also glaring at Bex. She could do it perfectly.

"Guys! Come 'ere!" Liz shouted over the music. We were listening to Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. Bex and I jumped onto Liz's bed beside her, and Macey sat behind us, looking over our shoulders.

"Maybe we should get Zach too, 'cause he's in -" Liz got caught off by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Bex shouted. The door opened and Zach came in. How convenient?

Macey grabbed his arm and pulled him to where she was sitting, both of them trying to look at Liz's computer screen.

"You guys should sit on Cammie's bed," she gestured towards my bed and we sighed, getting up and sitting on it.

"Okay, so I was on my laptop-"

"Who would've guessed?" Zach muttered. I elbowed him in the stomach.

Liz continued on, glaring at Zach. "And I found a website called Fanfiction. I was looking at what you do on it, and you write stories about your favourite books series."

We nodded for her to continue on. "And… And-… I found the Gallagher Girls."

"THE WHAT?" We all shouted at her.

"Well, I check it out, seeing if their talking about us. I found under the two characters, Cammie and Zach, a romance one. I figured that sounded right."

I blushed and looked down. Oh, come on! Really? I mean, first there's my friends, and then there's people I don't even know writing about me!

"Should we tell somebody about this?" Naïve Liz asked.

"Psh, no. 'em!" Macey smiled.

"Okay. Lets look at these stories… Cammie and Zach, Cammie and Zach, Cammie and Zach, Cammie and Zach's kids, Cammie and Zach, Cammie and Zach's kids, Cammie and Zach, Cammie and Zach…"

I gaped at the laptop. "What. The. Hell?"

"Ooh! Lets read this summary!" Liz jumped up and down on the bed, holding onto her laptop. "Before Cammie runs away," everyone looked at me, thinking, haha, we caught you! Or, at least that's what I think they're saying…

"When Zach kisses her, - WAIT! WHAT?" Liz shouted at us.

"Keep reading!" I blurted, not wanting to explain.

"Liz, Bex, and Macey find them. How are they going to explain."

"Yeah, how _are_ they going to explain?" Bex glared at me and Zach.

"Lets read another summary!" I tried to act very excited for another on.

Liz grinned at Zach and I. "Yeah, I found the _perfect_ one."

Zach and I groaned, but the others eagerly leaned forward, ready to hear what it's about. Damn them!

"After a one night stand, Cammie and Zach-"

"WHAT!" Zach and I screamed together while Bex and Macey fell off my bed laughing.

"Con-… CONTINUE!" Bex managed out.

"Cammie can't help but feel in love, although she knows Zach will never have the same mutual feeling. What happens when they meet again?"

My eyes widened at her. In love? With Zach? Zach just smirked at me. So they're _all_ against me? Damn.

"Lets read this one!" Macey smirked at me, just like Zach did.

"No! God, please don't! I don't want to hear about how I fell in love with Zach, how we had _it_!"

"Of course you don't want to hear about it. You want toexperience it." Bex told me. I gagged.

"Uh.." Liz looked at the computer screen and blushed. Macey ran over and read what it said, and laughed.

"Oh, Liz! It's your turn to blush, 'cause I'm gonna read this!" Macey patted her back.

"Liz and Jonas are in love. Everyone knows that, except each other. Follow Macey, Bex, and Cammie and how they get them together!" Macey read.

"Aw!" Bex and I awed at Liz.

"There's more! It says: Zammie fluff to." Macey grinned at me. "I wonder what Zammie means."

"What does it mean?" Bex pretended to act stupid, just so Macey can explain.

"Cammie and Zach's couple name!"

"Aw!" Liz and Bex awed at _me_.

Then, doing the thing we never thought Macey would do, she blushed. Liz ran over and saw it. "Ha! They got you!"

Taking the laptop, Liz read, "All of Macey's friends are living a happy life with perfect relationship. Macey, feeling a tad bit jealous, stumbles across Preston, someone who is willing to be there for her."

I laughed. "Ha! In your face!"

"I wouldn't say that, Zach lover." Macey replied, earning a pillow in her face.

"Guys…" Liz broke off laughing and pointed at the screen, making Macey laugh too.

"What?" Zach asked, speaking up.

"Be- B- BEX! There's a Bex one. Bex and Grant!" Macey managed out, gasping for air.

"Err, guys? That's not really funny." I told them.

"Read-… Read the summary." Liz shoved the laptop onto my lap. Surprised she would actually throw it across to my bed, I caught it quickly.

"'I love you,' said Bex." I read out, everyone looking at Bex. We didn't know she'd say that. "'I love you more,' Grant replied." I giggled at that, while Liz and Macey laughed even harder, Zach smiled, and Bex looked down, avoiding our gazes.

"'Oh, I love you more!' Bex said." Zach and I then joined Macey and Liz in the laugh attack. I managed to read the rest of it. "'Don't say that! I love you SO much!' Grant wouldn't let Bex reply."

"That was a weird summary," Zach said after he stopped laughing. Then we all turned to Bex.

"Weird. Yeah. Very. Don't know what that person was thinking!" Bex quickly said.

"Hey, at least you don't have numerous stories about you like Zammie does," Liz reassured her.

"…Zammie?" Zach asked, kind of freaked out by the new nickname.

Macey smirked at him. "Well, we'll call you two Zammie or you tell us about the kiss."

"Or the one night stand." Bex added in.

"Or when you told her you love her!" Liz joined in. We all looked at her.

"Uh. What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Oh! There's another summary." She cleared her throat and started. "Zach had never done this before. Told a girl his feelings. But he had to. It was Cammie. Taking in a deep breath, Zach said, 'I love you.'"

"Aw!" Macey looked at Zach and I, us who were sitting side by side. She tilted her head to the side; studying us.

"What are you doing?" It was Zach who asked, but I was just about to.

"Hmm. You guys are touching while sitting, definitely a sign. The way you look at her-"

"How the hell can people tell by who people _look_ at someone?" Zach asked, clearly a little freaked but curious.

"it's a girl thing," Macey shrugged.

"Ah. Makes sense. Grant told me the same thing." Bex, Liz, and Macey laughed. Zach and I sat there very awkwardly.

Oh, this wasn't going to end well.

**THE END! **

**Oh, I also wanted to tell you guys something. There's a fanfictioner who goes by and she wrote a story for Night World, copying 6 authors stories, and complaining about them at the end. Some of you may know GallagherGirlMacey, and she was one of them. Please, if she posts one for Gallagher Girls, don't let her offend you!**

**Kk, thanks!**

**Xoxox.**


End file.
